


Stopping Thanos:Peter Parker's Way

by Alixios



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fix-It, Fluff, Just Ignoring Civil War, Just Ignoring Endgame, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Shorts, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, steve rogers has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixios/pseuds/Alixios
Summary: Okay, so you know those fix-it fics where Tony totally save the day, so I thought how about Peter save the day in his own adorably way. I know it won’t be great but I hope you will like it. Also what Endgame really? Civil War? Let’s skip all of that. Plus Tony been in Peter’s life since the expo incident and little twist in how that went. Just a very small piece.





	Stopping Thanos:Peter Parker's Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing ever that I am sharing publicly. I have never had the courage to do that before. I always believe people will be mean and discouraging because of experiences in the past. I remember chatting back and forth with this one of known writers on here asking for help, they were rude and shut me down. Until past months I met an amazing writer who encouraged me and gave me an assignment/test. This is all thanks to her.
> 
>  
> 
> I know it won’t be the best but I still hope you will have fun reading it.  
> 

Peter knows he doesn’t have a lot of experiences as the other avengers when it comes to heroship department. He knows that his dad and papa are the best heroes and also his aunt and uncles. But, he definitely knows that he is a hero as well. Even if he tends to be scattered brain, clumsy, smacking into the wall kinda hero. He totally got the gig down. I mean who else can say they got into an alien ship, when to space, got distracted by shiny armour worn by a purple alien and to top it all off, brought said alien to earth because he wanted to show said alien epic cool stuff. 

And that how his papa and dad found him in the kitchen showing various stuff to someone who he should be running away from. His papa, dad, aunt and uncles been searching for him all over until Friday told them where to find him.

“Steve, what the hell is our kid doing?” Tony whispered to his husband, who like him is so confused by the scene infront of them.

Right in the middle of the kitchen was their son. Sitting cross legged across from the purple mad titan. Wearing a very ridiculous chef hat and apron. Spoon feeding a blind folded mad titan mac & cheese and asking him to explain how it taste. 

“You know what honey, I really don’t know.” Said child yelled in triumph smacking the alien’s arm for not spitting out the food and listening to him. The action made his parents tensed up and ready to attack but relaxed once they saw that he wasn’t getting attacked back.

“I mean I have zero to none self preservation when it comes to jumping into things and think later, but this? This is crazy.” Said Tony slumping against his husband. Torn between calling his son over and watching where the bizarre scene is heading to.

“Well, mister ‘I have a plan, attack’, you are one to talk.” Their first meeting never fails to make Steve laugh.

“I think he wants to either impress him or torture him. Either way I have no clue.” Tony just shrugged his shoulders. 

“So..how long exactly are we going to just watch them?” Steve really wanted to know. 

“A little bit more. He does look cute though with the hat and just look at him. Just  
adorable.” Tony melted at their son's antics and pressed more into Steve.

“Okay, a little more but we have to stop him soon. I don’t think the others will keep waiting patiently.” Steve chuckled. Soon enough voices could be heard just around the corner.

“Wait, Steve tell me you didn’t see that?” 

“What?”

“Look, he is pretending to talk like Bruce when he is cooking and eating like Thor. And now either he is trying to be a French chef or there is a fly lose in the kitchen with all the hand gestures he is doing.”

“Are you sure there is none of the Starks blood in that kid at all?”

“You know, funny thing, I had him tested. Nope, none at all but he sure acts like one. The crazy fun stuff and all.”

“Clumsiness and no self preservation at all.”

“Loveable though and cute. I on the other hand, is compact fun sized Mr. Handsome.”

“If I didn't have my own crazy experience meeting you, I wouldn't have believed the way you two met. A normal kid would have run away screaming. Not look at the robot and start analysing what could be improved and how shiny and cool it looked.”

Before they could both lose themselves in reminiscing, a yell made them jump.

“Papa, dad!” Peter yelled running toward them taking with him some unfortunate plates and cups.

“Buddy, slow down.” Steve had his arms wide open ready.

“Petey, what? We don’t get food too?” Tony smiled kissing their son all over his face. 

“Dadddddd...Mr. Thanos said he was hungry and I wanted him to see all the yummy food we have before you know he destroys us. I don’t think he will now he tried my special magic.”

“That you are right little one. My apologies my desire and rage almost blinded me. You are a mighty warrior little one.” 

Steve and Tony stood shocked. Amazed and so proud of their amazing son. Everyone knows he has a big heart, but to simply stop tragedy by just being nice, that was beyond awesome.

Peter indeed was a mighty warrior. Eventually they will have to talk to him about diving head first into trouble. For now, it time to just be glad all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading it. Thank you for reading and for stopping by! Much love!!  
> 


End file.
